


Play Pretend

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Based on Insomnia Falls AU, Other, Pining, Sorry Nyx, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Nyx loves Prompto, but he knows his feelings aren't returned. So he allows himself to Play Pretend for just a little longer





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheIskraeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIskraeon/gifts).



> Based on Iskraeon Insomnia Falls AU on Tumblr. Seriously go check it out it's amazing. Also I love this good angst so what can ya do?

He wasn't sure when he’d developed these feelings for Prompto. Maybe it was the first time they kissed to get a couple’s discount for a meal, maybe it was the time that Prompto had sung a lullaby to soothe their groups nightmares. Perhaps it was when Prompto had leaned against him one night and fell asleep on his shoulder. He didn’t know. But he knew, in the same way he knew the sky was blue and that Luna would cause him to have a heart-attack one day, that Prompto was not his to have.

Prompto loved Noctis, and it was obvious to everyone who saw them together that Noctis loved him back. Nyx couldn't help but feel jealousy towards the Prince. He knew, that when they met with Noct, he’d have to step back and allow the two of them to be together. He wasn't selfish enough to try and steal a heart that belonged to someone else.

But he loved Prompto. Prompto with his sunny smiles and innocent view of the world, Prompto who had been hurt by the Empire more than anyone could imagine and still saw beauty in the simplest things. Prompto, who loved chocobo’s and worried over everyone’s health and fluttered over the King when exhaustion hit. He loved all of him.

Prompto loved him, but he loved him in the same way he loved all his friends and family. Nyx knew he should be okay with that, but he couldn't stop the way his heart clenched, when he saw Prompto speak about Noct, and saw the love in Prompto’s eyes. He couldn't help the jealousy that gripped his soul, when he thought about Noctis and Prompto together. He kept those feelings hidden. He wouldn't let his own love and jealousy get in the way of such pure, and perfect love. No matter how much he wanted to.

But surely, it would be okay for him to Play Pretend until they found the Prince? Surely, no-one would hold it against him for indulging in Prompto’s presence as often as he could? And surely, it was alright for him to Play Pretend, whenever they slept next to each other and cuddled during the night.

And in this moment, as he leant against the counter and shared soft kisses with Prompto so that they could get a discount at this hotel, he allowed himself to Play Pretend for just a little longer.

_Deceiving._


End file.
